the_demi_lovato_socialfandomcom-20200214-history
Demi Lovato
Demetria Devonne "Demi" Lovato (born August 20, 1992) is an American singer-songwriter, musician and actress. She made her debut as child actress in Barney & Friends. In 2008, she came to prominence as a starring cast member in the television film Camp Rock. She signed to Hollywood Records the same year, and released her debut studio album Don't Forget in September 2008. It has been certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). In 2009, Lovato was commissioned for her own television series Sonny With a Chance. That year, her second album Here We Go Again became her first to debut to top the U.S. Billboard 200. After the release of additional television films and their accompanying soundtracks in 2010, Lovato's personal struggles the following year sent her acting career into hiatus. Her third album Unbroken (2011) addresses several of her difficulties, notably her lead single "Skyscraper". Since 2012, Lovato has served as a judge and mentor on the American version of The X Factor. Her fourth album DEMI (2013) was preceded by its lead single "Heart Attack". Throughout her music career, Lovato has embarked on several concert tours. In 2008, she served as the opening act for the Jonas Brothers' Burnin' Up Tour and Avril Lavigne's Best Damn Tour. Later that year, she embarked her first headlining tour, the Demi Live! Warm Up Tour, and has held four additional promotional tours in the ensuing years. Her work has additionally earned several accolades, including one MTV Video Music Award and several Teen Choice Awards nominations. Outside of her work in the entertainment industry, Lovato is involved in philanthropic activities through charity work and various social and environmental causes. Life and Career 1992-2006: Early life and career beginnings Demetria Devonne "Demi" Lovato was born August 20, 1992 in Albuquerque, New Mexico to engineer a musician. She was the daughter of Patrick Martin Lovato (1960- June 22, 2013) and to a former Dallas Cowboys cheerleader, Dianna Lee Hart (1962-). Lovato also has an older sister and an older paternal half-sister named Dallas (Older) and Amber (Younger). Lovato made an appearance on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and Lovato told Ellen that she was bulled as a child so bad, she asked to be homeschooled. Demi Lovato finally earned her diploma in 2009 after being homeschooled by her parents. Demi Lovato is known for her appearance on America's Next Top Model to speak out against bullying. In the following year, Demi Lovato had experienced depression, an eating disorder and self-harm before going into rehab in November 2010. 2007-2008: Camp Rock and Don't Forget In 2007 and 2008 Lovato played Charlotte Adams on the Disney Channel original short series, As The Bell Rings. Later that year, Demi Lovato auditioned for the Disney Channel movie called Camp Rock and series Sonny With A Chance during the summer of 2007, and got both parts. Lovato played the lead, aspring Mitchie Torres, in Camp Rock. The film premiered on June 20, 2008 to 8.9 million viewers.Then after the movie released Demi Lovato got a review from Gillian Flynn on the "Entertainment Weekly" magazine. Flynn said that her performance on Camp Rock was overwhelming and that she has a great smile. Demi Lovato then began her Demi Live! Warm Up Tour before the release of her debut album and appeared on the "Jonas Brothers' Burnin' Up Tour". Artistry Influences Lovato has cited John Mayer, with whom she worked on her second album Here We Go Again, as one of her "biggest musical influences". Other musical influences include Kelly Clarkson, Christina Aguilera, Aretha Franklin, Paramore, Gladys Knight, Billy Gilman, Billie Holiday, Whitney Houston, and Beyoncé Knowles. She said of Gillman: "We had the same voice range when I was young. I would practice to his songs all the time." She has also added that she likes black metal and metalcore music, calling symphonic black metal band Dimmu Borgir "one of her favorite live acts". On Late Night with Jimmy Fallon in July 2009, Lovato stated that three of her favorite bands were metalcore/symphonic black metal band Abigail Williams, deathcore band Job for a Cowboy and southern metal band Maylene and the Sons of Disaster. She listed songs by Jon McLaughlin, Eminem, Sam Cooke, and the contemporary Christian music artists Stacie Orrico, MercyMe, BarlowGirl, and Bethany Dillon as her favorite songs, explaining they keep her feeling positive and remind her to stay strong. She said she is a fan of Britney Spears, calling her "the epitome of pop." Following the release of Unbroken, she commented that her musical styles have shifted towards hip-hop and R&B, adding that Rihanna is one of her favorite R&B artists. Additionally, she listed Bruce Springsteen as a musical role model. Vocal Range Lovato possesses a mezzo-soprano vocal range and her vocals have been met with positive responses from music critics. Nick Levine of Digital Spy commented that her vocals on Don't Forget were "consistently impressive". Singer and producer Ryan Tedder who worked on Unbroken said that "Demi blew me out of the water vocally! I had no idea how good her voice is. She's one of the best singers I've ever worked with. Literally, that good... I mean, she's a Kelly Clarkson-level vocalist. And Kelly has a set of pipes." Becky Brain of Idolator wrote Lovato has a "killer voice and the A-list material to put it to good use". The Hollywood Reporter writer Sophie Schillaci stated she "has a voice that can silence even the harshest of critics. Something not often found in her peers."